


made of love

by prosperas



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but seriously, pwease don’t judge me uwu, this is the first time i’ve ever used ao3, uhhh how do u tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperas/pseuds/prosperas
Summary: oneshots involving ocs and characters, and even fic previews.





	1. to have and to hold (oc/oc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> those starry nights are not always spent sleeping.

“aren’t you still awake.” elena turns to face altair. she looks strangely calm, peaceful even in the light of what’s happened.h

 

“it’s a lovely night out,” she responds as the princess steps up beside her, entwining their fingers. “why are you awake?” altair’s brilliant jade eyes slide to hers and she knows in a heartbeat.

 

“we’ll free them,” elena promises, squeezing her hand. “i know we will.”

 

“i will give everything for your people,” she says in reply, turning to face her fully— elena copies. a shaking hand touches her cheek, and she lets it.

 

“i know,” she whispers.

 

“but i’d give everything for you,” she says back, voice trembling, and elena sweeps forward to kiss her.

 

it’s like taking that breath of fresh air in a meadow, like overlooking a thousand stars in the sky, like elena needs it more and more.

 

and maybe from the hand finding itself in her hair, maybe altair needs it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are two ocs that i used as my first minecrafts ocs;;;; but now they’re repurposed for my original work so uh. yeah


	2. you grew flowers in my lungs (markus/simon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanahaki disease au, for detroit: become human.

you grew flowers in my lungs, beautiful, beautiful blue roses that were never meant to be, that mean unattainable beauty with thorns that prick my fingers  

 

and maybe i knew, maybe i knew because i still cannot bring myself to heal, to accept any help that would render me loveless, that would keep me devoid of any love for you  

 

you have emptied my mind like a pin pricked egg, replacing it only with your words and your smiles and your  _ eyes _ —

 

but you only give her your smiles, her your loving, adoring eyes.

 

it is my fault i couldn’t look away? my fault that you enraptured me? my fault i brought myself down?

 

to say it wasn’t is a lie.

 

you aren’t obligated to give me anything, but i would give everything for you, everything to let you know, but what else can an android with flowers and roots digging into their replicated lungs do?

 

you’re happy, and that is all that matters to me. 

 

i love you, goodbye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooo boy time to cry


End file.
